Goodbye
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Your best friend is the one who is there when you need them most.


I don't think I've ever written anything like this before. It's different from my usual fluffy style, but at the same time it's not. It'll make more sense if you read it.

Hope you like it :)

R&R

x

* * *

Brennan was sat down at her sofa working through paperwork when she heard her phone vibrate.

"Brennan."

"Is this Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes." Brennan was starting to get anxious now. '_What if something's happened to Booth?'_

"This is Dr Johnston from the hospital. I'm afraid your father's been in an accident."

"I'll beright there." Brennan said, hanging up. She all but ran out of the house, not bothering to change. She got into the car and drove as fast as she could to the hospital. She was certain that she had broken around five speed laws but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was see her father.

It took her 20 minutes but she got there. "Dr Temperance Brennan. I'm here for Max Keenan." Brennan managed to get out. A nurse showed her to the room and left them to it.

"Hey baby." Max said. Brennan took a minute to look at him. He'd got tubes going in everywhere and looked dreadful.

"Dad..." Brennan said.

"Baby. Call Booth." Max said.

"Why?"

"You're going to need him." Max could feel himself getting weaker as the seconds past. He needed to know that she would be ok.

"Dad... d-don't." Brennan tried but failed to hold back a sob as she realised what her dad was telling her.

"You're going to need him. Russ has been called but he's staying with Amy and the girls. He can't leave them at the moment. The little girl isn't doing too well. He tried to come but his new family needs him. Just like you need yours. Call Booth." Max said.

"I'll be right back." She reluctantly began to walk out of the room when she suddenly stopped. Brennan leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't die Dad. I need you."

"Still the same old blunt Tempe." Max said, attempting a smile but knew it was a mistake as Brennan glared back at him.

It was 11pm when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth."

"Booth? It-it's Bones." Brennan said, trying not to let any emotion into her voice. "Can you come to the hospital? My dad- my dad...." Brennan couldn't say anymore as the tears started to fall. "I need you." She whispered.

"Bones. I'll be there in 10 minutes OK? Do you want me to get anything?"

"Can you pick up something for me to wear? I'm still in my pyjamas. I didn't have time to change." Brennan was crying almost violently now and it broke Booth's heart to know that he wasn't there with her at that moment to help her.

"Sure Bones. Do you want me to stay on the phone to you or are you going back in?"

"I'm going b-back in. I'll tell them to let you in." Brennan said. "Thank you."

"I'll see you soon OK Bones?" Brennan hung up and wiped her eyes. She made her way back to her father, determined not to let him give him.

"Dad."

"Tempe. Did you call Booth?"

"He's coming."

"Good." They both sat in silence for a while until Max broke it. "Promise me you'll stay in touch with Russ."

"Dad don't do this."

"Baby. Its time. I'm not leaving you. Me and your mother will always be looking out for you."

"Dad." Brennan started to cry again. "Please." She couldn't lose him again. "You've only just came back into my life. I need you."

"I love you." Max's monitor started beeping as Brennan started to yell.

"No. No. No. No. No." She repeated as the doctors pushed past her to attempt to bring Max back. "Dad please." She whispered, hoping he would wake up.

Booth was there in 20 minutes because he'd picked up some food for Brennan and Max. He walked over to Reception but saw Brennan sat down on a chair outside a room.

"Bones?" Booth asked. She turned her head and he saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"He's gone." She whispered. Booth didn't even think twice as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She put her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her flush to his body. She'd curled her legs up so every part of her was touching him. She started to cry silently as Booth whispered to her.

"Bones. Shhhh. I'm here. Don't worry." He could sense she wasn't letting everything out and wouldn't so unless he could convince her that it was OK. "Let go Bones. Come on sweetie. Do it for your Dad. I'm here. I won't go. Just let it go Bones. It'll help. Promise." Booth kissed her on the forehead, but was unready for what was to come next. Brennan started crying so violently that every part of her body was shaking and the sounds that were coming out of her mouth were breaking Booth's heart.

"Why did he go Booth? Why?" Brennan cried into his neck.

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Do you think he's here?"

"I do. Do you?"

"I want to. But I know it's illogical. I wish I could." Booth held her close for an hour until the tears finally started to subside.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Booth asked gently.

"If it's not too much bother."

"You're not a bother Bones. Never." Brennan pulled herself closer to him, if it were possible and kissed his neck gently. Just something quick that Booth never would've caught if he hadn't been aware.

"Thankyou."

"Bones listen. I've got something. From your Dad. I don't know if you want it now or later, but it's yours." Booth reached into his bag and took out the envelope.

"When?"

"He gave it to me a couple months ago." Trembling, Brennan opened up the envelope to reveal a picture and a letter. The picture was of Max, Russ, Booth and herself. Turning it over she saw the writing on the back. 'Your family Tempe. We all love you'. Brennan went to wipe the tears away but stopped as she felt Booth's thumb gently stroking them away. "It's true you know." Booth said, Brennan looking into his eyes. "We all love you."

"I love you all too." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Booth can you open the letter?"

"You sure Bones? You don't want to do it?"

"I can't." Booth unfolded the paper and handed it to her. "Dear Tempe." She started. "If you're reading this then I'm gone. I'm so sorry baby. I never wanted to leave you. Hopefully Booth is sitting right beside you." Both of them smiled a bit at this. "If he's not then I've got some haunting to do. I know you're gonna miss me just like I'm gonna miss you. But remember that although I'm gone, I'm never far away. I love you baby girl. Dad x".

"Come on Bones let's get you home."

"Can we go to yours?"

"Sure. Course we can." Booth handed her his sweats he'd brought. She hastily put them on and, picking up her belongings walked out with Booth. By the time they'd got to the car, his arm was holding her tightly to his side and her head was on his shoulders.

It was 2am by the time they'd got home. Brennan had spent the entire ride home just looking out of the window, silent tears filling her face. Silently, Brennan took his hand and led him to the bathroom where she got out his toothbrush and she got a spare. Booth knew what she wanted and brushed his teeth as she did hers. When they'd finished, Brennan climbed into his bed, pulling him with her.

"I love you Booth." She said, curling up against him. "And when things are better we need to talk."

"I love you too Bones." He said, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. "And I couldn't agree more. Night Bones."

"Night Booth." She said. "Night Dad." She whispered so softly, voice filled with pain. Booth felt himself tear up at this and held her closer, not letting go until morning.


End file.
